Missing Time
by Princess in the Pea
Summary: TK is kidnapped during a shopping trip when he is three years old and adopted by a rich company owner and his super model wife. Eight years later he shows up after the digidestined have been waging war against Myotismon and Devimon for three long years.
1. The Missing

Chapter One: The Missing

A six year old Matt stood in the middle of the mall clutching his little brothers hand as his parents argued in hushed whispers. Matt knew the two were on the verge of divorcing, he was snooping in his father's desk one day when he found the papers; the divorce meant that he and TK would be separated. While Matt had been thinking his mother and father had melted away in the crowd. The couple was arguing so much neither of them realized that they had lost their sons.

Matt looked up to see their lack of parents and began searching frantically through the crowd with his eyes. TK realized his brothers death grip on his hand and looked up to see that his mommy was no longer present, he began wailing (a/n: excuse him he's three.). The people bustling past the children began to stare, no one stopped to figure out the problem until a man, who had short black hair, brown eyes and was about five feet ten inches tall, and woman, who had red hair, grey eyes, and was about five foot three, walked up to the two small boys.

"Excuse our intrusion, but I believe your little brother and you are in a bit of a predicament." The man said smiling

Matt Stared at him confused by the mans strange speech.

"He means would you like us to escort you to the child lost and found so that you can find your mommy and daddy?"

Matt nodded and quietly mumbled his thanks. The woman lifted TK and the man lifted Matt, they began waling through the crowd. Matt didn't realize how tired he had been until his head lolled to the side, he jerked trying to stay awake. This was a very stressful situation for the six year old.

The man stopped short to let some people pass and Matt's head shot up in full consciousness, that's when he realized that TK and the woman were not present anymore.

A fourteen year old Matt sat p in the bed he slept in when at his father's apartment letting loose a sigh from a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. After that incident his parents had opted not to divorce, but separated instead. This forced Matt to spend half his time with his father, and half with his mother, and still find the time to do homework, fight evil digimon, search for the missing digidestined, and deal with his parents over working themselves trying to find his brother, TK, who had been missing for eight years. No one but Matt blamed him for his brothers disappearance, at least that's what everyone kept telling him, but he wasn't buying it.

'The worst part though,' Matt thought getting up, 'was knowing that TK was out there somewhere being raised by another family.' The police had told them that whoever had taken the small boy had put him up for adoption illegally so chances were, since he wasn't in the 'system', he wouldn't be found. Matt on the other hand didn't believe this since so far in his life fate had a way of working in unknown ways and was fond of surprising the poor blonde.

After getting dressed Matt walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, which was covered in paper, he looked tired and his face was pale.

"The dream again, huh?"

Matt grunted and shrugged at his fathers question

"Matt it wasn't your fault. You were six years old, and by the time you realized anything was wrong it was too late, but if you want to blame someone blame your mother and I for forgetting you two."

Matt sighed getting up and grabbing his bag he walked out the door to catch up to Tai and the gang, well except Mimi who had moved to New York last year.

Tai looked at his best friend, "The dream again?"

"Yes."

"Look Matt no one blames you." Kari stated sternly standing with her friends Davis, Yolei, and Cody, who had become digidestined, in hopes that more people would help the seven original finally defeat Myotismon and Devimon after three years of battle with the two, and in order to help find the missing among their ranks.

They all suspected who their missing teammate may be and it all came down to one person; TK.

"Tai we will never defeat Myotismon and Devimon!" Matt said fists clenched

"Matt," Izzy said trying to be practical, "it's not necessarily him you know."

"Izzy do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday."

"No…well yes, but today would be TK's eleventh birthday and tomorrow it will be eight years to the day that I lost him."

"Look I under-" Tai was cut of by Matt

"No Tai you don't. Kari is still with you. TK is gone and I have a five percent chance of every seeing him again." Matt seethed

"Calm down."

Matt heavy sighed and walked away.

**San Diego, California, United States **

"Why are we moving to Japan again?" a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy asked his mother

"Your father is opening a branch of his company there."

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and threw a photo album into a box

"TK please be careful with that!"

He looked up, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I know this is hard sweetie, but you'll make new friends."

"Not like Japan needs another electronics company." he mumbled

"Headline Electronics is a very big corporation TK and without it we wouldn't have food on the table."

"It's just that I've never lived in one place for more than a year in my entire life and it makes me feel more like an orphan."

"You were born in Japan, and you are not an orphan."

"If I was born there than that's all the more reason not to go. I was unwanted by the people there so I don't want to meet them."

"Takeru Arrow! How dare you say such an awful thing!"

"Sorry." He mumbled

TK didn't sleep that night and was easily aggravated while boarding his father's private jet. The jet lag wasn't going to help his mood much either.

**Odaiba, Japan **

Izzy looked excited for a change.

"What's up Izzy?" Joe asked

"There opening up a branch of Headline Electronics in Japan."

"Oh, well I know that company! They don't sell any good accessories or advertise with hot boys though do they?" Mimi said, she was visiting for the day via digi-port.

"They have a son, but all I know about him is that he's Kari's age."

"Maybe he's our new student coming today." Yolei said

"Let's see."

**Odaiba Junior High **

"Class today we have a new student. His father is quite famous, but please treat him kindly and like you would your other friends."

A blonde boy with a white hat, a green and yellow shirt, and tan shorts walked in.

"Class this is Takeru Arrow. From San Diego, California."

Kari looked up and dropped her bag, everything spilled out. The boy turned his head and gazed at her with sapphire blue eyes, like Matt's.


	2. The Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first one so this one is for chapter one and two. I don't own digimon never have, never will. Besides if I did the third season wouldn't be as lame as it was, sorry for all those who liked it.

Authors Note: I thank all of you who reviewed. It really made me feel more confident in continuing this story.

Thanks To:

Lord Pata

Matheau

sakuraloveskyosohma

Now on to the Chapter

Chapter Two: The Cold Shoulder

"Takeru, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

The boy sighed, "My dad owns Headline Electronics, my mother, Holly-Ann, is a model slash designer. I've never lived in one place long enough to go to a real school and I'm an only child." At this time he looked at the teacher, "I go by TK." He said all this in a rehearsed monotone, like it had been said a million times before

"Why don't you sit next to Miss Kamiya." The teacher said pointing to Kari who was scrambling to get her things back into her bag.

TK nodded and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kari." She whispered

He nodded. What seemed like hours later the end of school bell rang and TK walked out, Kari and Davis following him. Yolei and Cody saw their friends and tried to catch up to them while trying not to look suspicious about following this mysterious blonde boy (a/n: did anyone else ever notice that Matt and TK are like the only blonde people in digimon until the fourth season?).

"Why are we following this kid?" Yolei hissed when they caught up to Kari and Davis

"His name is TK." Davis said

"So?"

"Cody, he looks like Matt." Kari hissed

TK heard the footsteps behind him and broke out in a run. He turned a corner and stopped waiting for whoever was following him.

Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody skidded around the corner and came to a halt. TK gazed at them waiting for an explanation, when none came he decided to speak up.

"Are you following me?" he asked

"Yes." Kari stated simply

"Why?" he asked gazing at her with level eyes

"Dude," Davis said, "your jumping to conclusions, not like we were stalking you." He joked

"As far as I'm concerned you were stalking me."

"We aren't stalkers!" Davis said defensively

"Prove it. Tell me why you were following me."

"We….um…eh…" Davis stuttered trying to think of an excuse

"Were you adopted?" Kari said getting right to the point

TK stared at her shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"You look like our friend Matt."

"Yea, I was adopted, but I have no, and I stress **_no, _**desire to meet my birth family. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No, I like my life now. They didn't want me so I don't want them. Capisce?" He snapped. Kari nodded and he walked away

"Hey Yolei?"

"Yea?"

"Did you get a picture on your phone?"

"We gonna show it to Matt?"

"Yep."

"Now I do feel like a stalker." Davis muttered as they walked to the high school to meet the older digidestined.

As the Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe walked out they saw there younger friends waiting impatiently for them (a/n: I know Joe goes to a different school than the others, so for my sake he's visiting the others at school on a day off. Capisce?)

"Matt, does this kid look like anyone to you?"

Matt stared at the picture trying to place any other name with it, but one name dominated the others that he was thinking up at random, "TK." He breathed

"This is the new kid in our class. His name is Takeru Arrow, TK for short. His father owns Headline Electronics, he was adopted."

"It's not possible. It's too much of a coincidence. To be looking for eight years and right when we're about to give up, he appears out of….nowhere."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Tai asked pouncing on Matt's surprise

"That's the hard part. He doesn't want to meet his real family and I think the only way we can even try to convince him is to show him proof that Matt's his brother. It may even be hard then because he thinks his birth parents didn't want him."

"Trick him." Tai said

"How!" Kari asked annoyed

"Do anything to get him here. We need to prove who he is and if he's not then we'll leave him alone."

Kari agreed with reluctance and turned around to go find the object (person) of her current predicament. She looked across the street to see him walking home on the other side, she really had expected he task to be harder.

"TK!" Kari screamed

The unsuspecting blonde jumped and turned to see who had just screamed at him. It was the stalker girl from earlier he sighed, 'I don't have time for this.' He thought angrily, but his need to not be completely rude and walk away took over.

"What?" he yelled slightly exasperated

"Come here." She yelled pointing her finger at the ground for emphasis

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't know you that well and I need to get home!"

"It'll only take a moment!"

He sighed, it was probably just easier to go along with this crazy girl and see what she wanted. He stepped into the street looking both ways to make sure he wouldn't get hit.

"What!" he snapped as he reached her side of the street

"These are my friends," she said with a smile and pointed to them each as she said their names, "Sora, Izzy, Joe, my brother Tai, and Matt."

TK looked at them each for a moment as they were introduced, but his sapphire eyes lingered on Matt the longest, then he panicked, "I've got to go."

He began to run off when a rather large digimon came out of nowhere. TK stumbled back in astonishment as Tai grabbed him preventing the younger boy from making ass to pavement contact.

"What the hell is that?" he asked looking at Tai then he changed his mind, "on second thought, I don't want to know."

Tai pulled TK off the ground and turned around relived to see that their digimon had come out of hiding.

"That's Lizardmon, but I don't understand why he's more powerful than an average lizardmon should be." Izzy said

"What do you mean more powerful?" Joe asked worried

"He's four times as powerful as he should be, the only way that could happen would be if Devimon and Myotismon found a way to make weaker digimon powerful enough to beat our champion levels."

TK blinked, he had _no _idea what was going on and he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out, but he was being held in place by Tai who had yet to let go of his arm.

"Gatomon!"

"Got it Kari!" a white cat-like creature jumped forward and was transformed into an angel like creature.

"Celestial Arrow!" she yelled before the other one could say a thing it disappeared

"Did Lizardmon just run from a fight?"

"That's not important right now." Izzy said, "We have to find out what's go-"

"What the hell were those….those things?" TK asked horrified

The digimon (who didn't really have a battle because the authoress is hella lazy and doesn't feel like writing one) turned to look at him.

Gabumon walked over to him almost inspecting him for several minutes, and then he turned to Matt, "Is this your brother?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

TK looked up from the ground where he had been scuffing his shoe, "I have to go." With that he went running.

"Wait!" Matt called taking chase after the younger blonde

The others looked at each other sighed and went in pursuit of the two before Matt did something stupid that he would regret.

Matt was trying in vain to catch up to the younger boy who was running faster than he could ever hope to. He saw his chance, though when TK stopped next to a pond in the clearing to take a breath. Matt grabbed his arm in the same death grip he had eight years ago and hoped it would be enough to keep the boy next to him this time.

TK spun around to see the same teenager Kari had introduced as Matt holding his arm.

"Let go." He said in a panicked whisper

"Do you recognize me?"

"Let go." TK said again

"No, not until you can look me straight in the eye and say you don't recognize me."

A/N: thanks for reading and please review. I probably won't be able to get another chapter out until next Friday or Sunday because this upcoming week is finals week and I will be studying. Also shorter than I would have liked, I'll try to get the next one longer.

Much thanks to those who review

-Princess in the Pea


	3. The Pain of Time

Disclaimer: this gets older and more boring every time I have to do it…no I don't own digimon, just get off my back! I'll never own it!

A/N: hey I'm using the world wide excuse of finals as to why I haven't gotten this chapter posted faster, aren't I lazy can't even think of a better excuse. Actually truth be told my sister graduated high school on Saturday, I slept a lot on Sunday, Monday I went and saw X-Men and still haven't gotten over who they killed, Tuesday was my dad's birthday, Wednesday I….did absolutely nothing, and Thursday I update, and tomorrow I'm going to a party so don't expect another update until at least next Wednesday cause I'll have to recuperate from that, and on the thirteenth I start summer school! Yay Geometry……coughNOTcough

Thanks to my reviewers:

Lord Pata

Matheau

Now onto the story

Chapter Three: The Pain of Time

TK hesitated and tried pulling away again as Matt's friends came into sight.

"Tell me," Matt began, "That all this," he jerked his head at his friends, "all of them don't mean a thing to you. Then I'll let go."

TK looked terrified, "Who am I to you?"

"You already know who you are to me; the question now is who am I to you?"

"No one. None of _you_," he put emphasis on the word, "are anything, anyone, to me."

"TK," Tai said walking forward, "Matt is your brother. We're your friends."

TK tried jerking away again. Kari felt bad for terrifying the boy, but the truth had to be told.

"Let go," he said again in a deadly whisper

"I won't loose you again."

TK looked around the clearing surrounding the pond, trying to think of anything to do. Nothing came to him immediately, they had him trapped. TK did the first and only option that came to mind, he yelled, "HELP!" (a/n: I know it makes him sound like a weenie, but what would you do?)

"What!" Matt said shocked

"Let go!" he yelled jerking back again, Matt kept his grip on TK's arm

"Look," TK said, "There are body guards that follow me everywhere and they'll come if I yell."

"You're lying," Matt said trying to sound confident

"It would be a very good bluff." Izzy said

TK was fed up with their treatment of him, "JAMES!"

"Mr. Arrow?" a concerned voice yelled from the path

"Help," TK repeated a smug look on his face

A large man dressed in black with sunglasses on came barreling into the clearing. He looked at the scene before him and rushed forward. Matt released TK and all the kids, but TK went running.

"Are you Okay sir?" James asked

TK nodded nervously. What they had said scared the shit out of him. How could they just know him for one day and yet be so determined that he was related to that Matt boy? Those kids couldn't just turn his whole life upside sown and then not have any proof! Just because he had blonde hair and blue eyes, so what, a lot of people do. TK's life was so unstable at the moment and he didn't need this, if they really wanted to be his friends then they would have to come to him and ask for forgiveness, but he doubted that would happen. TK looked up at James who had been talking to himself during TK's conflicting thoughts and emotions.

James looked down at his charge, "Let's go home." He said putting his hand on TK's shoulder and guiding him in the direction of his home.

"James?" TK asked interrupting the silence

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna tell my mom?"

"I probably should she'll want to make sure you're alright…" James was cut off by TK's sigh, "What's the matter?"

"She's got enough on her mind without us adding this, besides I'm fine you can see for yourself. She doesn't need to get shaken up over a false alarm." His smile wavered a bit

"After all of your problems when your parent's adopted you, you don't think they have a right to know? What did those children want anyways?"

"The one holding my arm thought I was his brother who was kidnapped eight years ago and was never found. They had no proof so I didn't buy it."

"You know, I've taught you almost all of you life lessons, but I never taught you the one that said to follow your heart. That one was supposed to go to your mother. And even though I'm not your father, maybe, just maybe, do you think that boy might have been right?"

"No." TK stated bluntly

"That's your head talking TK. What's your heart telling you?"

"My heart is wondering why you didn't just adopt me?"

"That's not the question at hand."

TK sighed, "My heart said even though there was no proof in genetics or DNA or blood, just how similar we looked on the outside did it for me. I knew he was my brother and I ran away like I scared dog with its tail between its legs."

"Your fear is understandable, your whole life you thought theses people didn't want you and now you find that maybe they were never asked." James told TK as he opened the front door to the house.

"Matt, it's alright; we'll get him to come around."

"Tai, I've been waiting eight years for him to show up. Eight long years, how would you feel if it was Kari?"

Tai stared at him a look of dismay on his face at the very thought that something like this could happen to his little sister.

"Thought so." Matt said

"Still we don't know it's him for sure." Izzy said once again serving as the voice of reason.

Matt looked at Izzy and said, "My little brother has been missing for eight long years. My parents have been spending that time chucking me back and fourth and they are still searching for him. And they're leaving me behind in the process. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Well no but still-"

"Izzy, what points to him _not _being _my _TK?"

"W…well….actually nothing. As a matter of fact everything points to him being you little brother. He's the right age, and he resembles you….a lot."

"He was adopted." Kari added

"How do you know?" Joe asked looking at her incredulously

"I asked him, he told me." Kari said in a haughty voice, she hated when Joe talked down to her

"It all fits. We just need to find out where he was born."

"Okay," Kari said, "but after today I don't think he'll be looking to forward to seeing us, so we might want to look at other ways of finding out. Other than asking him."

"Kari, if he is Matt's little brother then when he was adopted I doubt that there was a birth certificate to go along with those ILLEGAL," he yelled the word in her ear, "adoption papers. So some one has to get the guts to ask him."

Tai looked at his best friend, "Matt, are you ready to have the pain of time heal your wounds?"

Matt nodded assertively, ready to do whatever it takes to prove that this boy was in fact his brother.

TK walked into the brown and marble kitchen to answer the buzzing silver phone. He picked it up off of its cradle and pressed the black button that read 'on'.

"Hello?" he asked apprehensively

"Hey TK!" is mother said on the other end, not noticing the tension in his voice

"Hi mom." TK said letting out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding while allowing relief to wash over his features

"Look sweetie I'm sorry, but I won't be home until Saturday."

"Oh. Okay I understand." He said

"Did you make any new friends at school today? Did James get a picture before you left?"

"Mom I'm in junior high, not kindergarten. I sort of made some new friends."

"Wonderful! When I get back we can have them over for dinner."

"Hey mom," he began his hands vaguely trembling, "where in Japan was I born?"

"A hospital somewhere in Heighten View Terrace. Why?"

"Just curious that's all."

"Alright ciao sweetie."

"Bye mom." He said rolling his eyes at his mother's use of random Italian

He pressed the button that read 'off' and walked to the dulled silver refrigerator to get some food.

'At least James didn't tell her' he thought standing with an entranced gaze looking into the cold white abyss that is called a fridge.

TK couldn't help but feel a truth to Matt's words though and even though his heart, and mouth, had admitted it, his head still couldn't grasp the concept that this boy, Matt, might be part of his missing family. The cause of all the pain in his life since he was three. He felt incredibly lonely, his hands itched to pick up the phone and dial someone, anyone. His voice itched to fill the need of being heard by people who had never heard it in its entirety, and his throat screamed for him to call out and be heard, but then tightened at the thought of the consequences of yelling. TK slid to the ground and felt tears threaten to fall from his sapphire blue eyes as they had done many a time when he was first adopted. He remembered having them cascade down his face like rain from a clear blue sky. His breath came in short panicky wisps as he fought to once again gain control of his emotions and his body. He prayed that James wouldn't come in because if he did he would call his mother and tell her. James had raised TK more than his parent's had and if this angered his mother she would probably fire James. TK breathed deeply and finally just let the tears fall. He hadn't thought it would be this hard, but with everything in his life changing at the moment and the final straw of possibly finding his brother had done the boy in. Finally gaining control of his emotions TK stood up and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to wash he face, fighting the demeaning feeling of loneliness that was settling in the pit of his stomach and fighting to take over his heart.

He would blame Kari and her friends for this latter, right now he had homework to do and didn't want to think of the girl and her friends who would be the cause of the development of a two month grudge.


	4. O'Brother of Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own digimon nothing has changed since the last update.

A/N: I'm actually really grumpy right now, you see I'm tired and I want to go to my friends party now, but alas it doesn't start until six and it's only three! I'm bored out of my wits so I'm going to type this even if it doesn't get posted until three days after it's been typed.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers and my new ones, I have to go look up your names, but once again, alas, I'm not allowed to get on again until Sunday. I'm practicing my self control, which consequently means this won't be posted till Sunday, or today even though I'm typing it on Friday…anyways on with the story.

Chapter Four: O'Brother of Mine

TK sat next to Kari in his assigned seat for two months not speaking to her. What she had done to him hadn't been fair, she had turned his already tipping life upside down and he just wasn't willing to forgive her yet. Even though every day for the first month she had come in and tried to talk to him he was determined not to speak to her until she apologized for tormenting him on his first day of knowing her.

Kari sat down next to TK who was staring ahead and not looking at her. He had been avoiding her and her friends ever since their first meeting, although he probably thought they were all freaks after his crash course in digimon that day. Kari highly doubted that they would get him anywhere near the digital world, let alone them after that, but Tai was making her try to get on his good side. Kari at this point of wasting two months trying to get him to talk to her figured the best way was to apologize for her actions that day. She suddenly noticed that her teacher had been talking this entire time and her head snapped up just in time to hear the rest of her assignment.

"…work with the person sitting next to you. You have the rest of the day."

"Obviously their teacher was being lazy again if she was giving them a whole day to find out and write and essay about the person sitting next to them. While this was true Kari also realized that her teacher had just given her an entire _day_ to work things out with TK.

"TK?" she asked uncertain of his response, or if he would even respond

"Yes?" he said with a sigh

"Look I'm sorry about our first meeting the other month. We didn't mean to startle you."

He looked taken back by her apology; apparently she really did want to be friends.

"It's alright." TK said after a moment thought

"Can we give the friendship thing another go?" she asked smiling genuinely

He smiled a full smile back at her, "I'd like that."

"M'kay," she said looking down at the questionnaire for their essays, "I guess I'll go first."

"Alright," TK agreed looking down at his own paper

"Where were you born? That's an odd question."

"Yea, it is. Hmm whatever, I was born in a hospital in Heighten View Terrace, surprisingly."

The rest of the day went on much like this, answering questions and asking them, then turning the whole thing into an essay. Most of the questions were useless and made for terrible essay's, but the class wasn't complaining since they probably wouldn't have any homework considering that they were coming up on the last month of school and even the teachers couldn't wait for their summer vacation. After they finished TK and Kari were permitted to go outside and relax.

"I can't believe you were born in the same hospital two months before me." TK said

"I know that was a surprising out come."

"Hey, what made you guys think I was your friend Matt's brother?"

"When Matt's little brother was three, eight year ago, he was kidnapped in a shopping mall the day after his birthday and he hasn't been seen since, and you look like how he was pictured grown up. I understand if it scares you, but don't you want to meet your family?"

"My whole like I thought that they didn't want me, but know I find out it may not have been their choice. It's a hard decision to make because I love the parents I have now, but I've always wondered, why? I suppose you wouldn't know though."

"I wish I could tell you I understand everything going through your mind right now, but I would like to help you, Matt, and his parents."

"What was his little brother's name?"

"Wow you're pretty curious for a guy who didn't even have a desire to ask questions before two months ago."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot since then and I can't help but wonder if maybe he was right."

"What's your heart saying?"

TK smiled, "It's telling me to trust you guys and maybe ignore my head once."

"So maybe you want to find out for sure if…" she let the sentence hang in the air for a moment

"Yea, I want to find out if I've been living the world's biggest lie."

"I think Izzy may be able to help you then."

"Oh, yea, how?"

"Just trust me," she said an evil smile crossing her lips as she dove to tickle him at the same time he dove to tickle her.

Several minutes later both lay on the grass out of breath from laughing.

"Well for only being friends for the day," TK breathed, "that was highly entertaining, but I won."

"You did not!" Kari said with mock hurt

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Humph! Fine then why don't you put _your _money where _your _mouth is?"

"So….how is Izzy going to help me?"

"He's got his ways, but a guy like Izzy has to keep some secrets."

TK chucked at Kari a little, "Geniuses tend to keep their methods secret and their lives secret. That's what my dad always tells my mom when she wants him to teacher her how to fix the computer, or maybe he says that cause he knows she'll just make the problem worse."

It was Kari's turn to laugh now, "Come on school almost out."

Once the school bell rang TK walked out with Kari, Davis, Yolie, and Cody. They headed in the direction of Izzy's apartment where Matt, Tai, Sora, Joe, and even Mimi, who came via digi-port again, were waiting with Izzy. When the younger kids walked in with TK the older ones were surprised to see him with them.

"Hi," Tai said inelegantly as he looked at Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Joe, "let's go get some food guys, I'm starving."

"You don't have to leave; if you did I'd feel like I was imposing on your time together." Matt opened his mouth and closed it several times, making him resemble a fish, "Sorry about our last meeting and how I acted." TK said cutting Matt of before he could say anything stupid.

"_You're _apologizing to _us_?" Sora said surprised

"We should be apologizing to you." Cody said supportive of Sora

"Yea after practically kidnapping you and forcing you to call a big burly man to get rid of us; after that I did feel like a stalker." Davis thought out loud

"How about we're all sorry and we're all forgiven and we leave it at that?"

They all nodded in agreement with TK as Kari had a whispered conversation with Izzy. There was and still silence before Izzy turned to TK and said, "Tell me everything you know about your past so I can do some research and figure out if you are who you were raised to be."

TK filled Izzy in on everything he was aware of and thought to be the truth about his life and watched as Izzy typed it all on his computer.

"This may take a few days, considering that you're not in the adoption system and all, I mean if you are who we suppose you are then you won't be in the legal adoption system."

"So where are you getting this information and why will it take so long to get?"

"I have to hack into the hospitals database and then the database from the people your parents adopted you from and that could take my password deciphering program several days."

"You don't know how to hack into the simple database of a hospital or adoption agency?" TK asked

"It's hard to learn things like that!" Izzy snapped irritated at this treatment, "Not like you could do any better."

TK shrugged, "I'm up to the challenge, it can't be any harder than hacking into the government computers, or my dads for that matter, and those are hard to hack."

Izzy stared at him annoyed that TK could do this faster than him and wonder why he would hack into his father's computer company.

"Why would you need to hack you father's computers?" Matt said voicing Izzy's question

TK looked guilty, "It was a prank. I hacked in and changed his flight plans from a business trip to England, I sent him to Russia and then New Zealand."

"Why?" Joe said confused as to why he had wanted to do this to his father

"I was seven and he had missed my birthday, I was mad at him."

"You hacked a computer with security that high when you were seven!" Izzy exclaimed staring at the tall blonde boy

"Yes." He squeaked under the pressure of Izzy's scrutinizing stare

Izzy then moved out of his computer chair and motioned for TK to sit down, "Good you can do some of the work while we go get some food."

"Nice," TK said laughing as Izzy, Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Cody, and Davis left

"So how do you do this magical hacking thing?" Kari asked her eyes sparkling at his surprise that she was still there

"Don't you want to go get some food?" he asked leaning backward in the chair and tilting his head back so he could see her, albeit she was upside down, but hey he was looking at her, right?

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides this whole hacking business has me intrigued."

"Suit yourself, but it's not that exciting."

"Oh, what do you have to do?"

"A guys got to have some secrets." He said teasing her

She huffed at him grabbed a pillow off of Izzy's bed and slammed it into TK's head; resolutely knocking him off the chair, which kept spinning once he had made contact with the floor. Kari laughed as he sat there making it sound like he was injured.

"Are you okay!" she asked concern in her voice as she walked over to him and poked him with her foot.

He reached up suddenly and grabbed her tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" she gasped at him laughing hysterically while trying to retaliate, but failing miserably.

TK stopped tickling Kari when he ran out of breath from struggling with her in order to keep her from 'escaping'. The pair sat on the floor a minute breathing hard before Izzy's computer started to beep saying that whatever TK had typed in was correct on both counts. He got up and helped Kari up then looked at the screen, both files: one on him, Takeru Arrow, and the other on Matt's brother, Takeru Ishida (remember their parents are still married) were exactly the same, except for the fact that Takeru Ishida's cut off at a certain point because they couldn't predict or fill out what was going to happen to him medically after a year. TK noticed that they had the same blood type and surprisingly the same fingerprints, DNA and actual finger prints. HE didn't even hear Kari's voice in the background asking what it said.

"…TK…TK," she shook his shoulder

"Huh," he said coming out of his reverie to look at her

"I asked you what it said."

"Oh, I think…that a brother's instinct is stronger than we thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I'm not Takeru Arrow by birth, obviously, but I am Takeru Ishida according to the conclusion we can draw from these files and the fact that all the general stuff that tells you who you are legally is identical in both."

"So you are Matt's brother?"

"Yes."

Kari squealed in delight and grabbed him around the neck starting to hug him and changing her mind she pulled his lips to her and they kissed. Neither one hearing the others entering the room due to her squeal of glee.

Tai stared on in shock not able to find the right words to describe his feelings towards what he saw he only managed to cough and the two sprung apart surprised by their audience they blushed.

"We have good news."

"What, your getting married?" Matt asked sarcastically

"No, TK's your brother."

Matt stood there staring at Kari disbelievingly.

It's actually quite funny that the authors note above is no longer valid. You see I meant to have this out by Monday, but I went to play laser tag and jammed my fingers into a wall resulting in a bruise and two stiff fingers so here's you update a week later. READ AND REVIEW!


	5. When Sadness Subsides

A/N: It's sad when you can't remember what happened last on your own story. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update I've just been really busy with summer school and all, but I get a week of between semesters so I'll try to update at least twice on my break. Bear with me; I just realized that I haven't even finished this chapter in my handy-dandy note book so it may go a bit off track at points.

Disclaimer: don't own it, never will, never can, not fazed by this information so HA!

Wow, I wrote that way back in July….cheers people I'm still alive! I've just been really busy with my social/school life. I also had some issues with an evil chemistry teacher who was out to get me and constantly getting sick. Also my friend and I have been writing another story together, but you'll never see that. So here goes.

Chapter Five: When Sadness Subsides

"_We have good news."_

"_What, your getting married?" Matt asked sarcastically_

"_No, TK's your brother."_

_Matt stood there staring at Kari disbelievingly. _

**Now on with la storia- **

"Kari that had better not be a joke."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" she asked insulted

"So," TK said dragging the word out, "I guess this means we're brothers."

"I guess so…"

"I have to go." TK said abruptly walking out the door

"Where are you going?"

"Home…"

"I just have one question; did you mean what you said when we first met, about us, about me?"

"I was scared. You looked familiar to me, but I just couldn't place you…so I panicked."

"So you don't hate me, or want nothing to do with me?"

The smaller blue-eyed boy smiled, "No, you're my brother, if not by blood then by the fact that you fought to find me."

Matt smiled, this kid, his brother, was pretty optimistic, and he wasn't spoiled at all for a rich kid. He had to hope that the two of them would get along and that TK would like their parents and that TK's adoptive parents wouldn't hate TK's birth family. That would be bad, but he would worry about that later.

"Hey, TK, you wanna meet them? Our parents that is. I understand if you're not ready yet though…."

Matt watched as a smile lit up TK's face, "Have they been looking for me too?"

"Of course, they've missed you so much since you went missing."

"So they did want me?" he asked, just to make sure.

Matt chuckled at TK's insecurity, "Who wouldn't want you?"

"Your right, I don't know what I was worried about, I mean, I'm smart, and funny, and good looking, you on the other hand may need some help."

"I think we'll get along just fine," Matt said throwing his arm around TK's shoulder and guiding him back to his apartment.

They reached it about a half an hour later and Matt dug for the key in his pocket. He opened the door to a homey looking front hall with warm colored walls and a window, there were several doors leading to other rooms and Matt guided him into the apartment.

A woman walked out into the hall and stopped as she was about to say something. She stared at TK for several minutes before walking towards him with tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know how she knew he was her son, she just did.

He looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes, "How did you know?"

"Just a mother's intuition I guess. How did Matt find you?"

TK glanced at Matt who was smiling, "We found each other when we were needed the most."

She smiled, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He looked around at the house, with all it's openness and its warm colors and happy people. Then he thought about his house, with its covered windows and dark colors and its endless lonely feelings. His parents weren't there, and he had a whole other family here, inviting him into their arms. Who was he to say no, they were his family, even if only by blood, and it was said that blood was thinker than water.

He smiled, "I'd love to." His whole world would turn upside down yet again with those three words.

A/N: wow, so I'm still alive. Um, this was defiantly shorter than I would have liked, but I need to try to write it to fit my writing style more since it's changed so much since July. I've gotten a lot into description, so you'll see a lot of that, and you'll see a bit more drama too. Thankies for not getting mad at me for not updating, and try not to like, pass out when you see the update, thankies again!


End file.
